Jessica Cabo
Jessica Cabo was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. She was in the blue team. She ranked in 3rd place. Personality Jessica was quiet at the beginning, but when she found her voice, she became more self-confident, and was one of the best chefs of the season. But, she was never shy of her opinions and was never scared to say what she is really thinking about a situation. The best example being when she convinced Ralph and Michael to let Elsie aside during the next dinner service, leading to Elsie's meltdown and elimination. Season 1 Episode 1 Jessica served shelled crabs cooked Cajun style with spicy oil as her signature dish. It was so hot that Chef Ramsay had to drink a huge sip of water to cool it down. During dinner service, Jessica was on the fish station. She was very unnoticed during that service, which was incomplete because Ramsay shut down both kitchens after many tables left. Her team won the dinner service, but Ramsay told them they did not win, they are just safe. Episode 2 After a brutal wake up call the next morning, all the contestants were told to get down to the dining room, where Ramsay explained the next challenge, which was the Cleaning Squid Challenge. Jessica cleaned 1 squid to Ramsay's standards. Because her team lost the challenge 5-6, they were punished by cleaning all the squids for the next dinner service. The night before dinner service, Jeff was suffering of a kidney stone, and was lying in the hallway in pain. When she approached him to ask if he was okay, she touched him on the back and he fell further on the ground. She did not feel any sign of worry, as she felt he was a hypochondriac. During dinner service, as the second part of their punishment, her team cooked without air conditioning. Jessica was on the dessert station. She was very unnoticed during this service as she did not made many mistakes. Her team was declared winners after few main courses went out, and the red team did not sent a main course and Jean-Philippe was physically assaulted. Episode 3 After elimination, Jeff showed everybody his kidney stone, but Jessica was unimpressed and compared it to a mustard seed. During the 5 Course Meal Challenge, Jessica served a grilled pineapple with potatoes as a cold starter. After hesitating on what her last ingredient was, Ramsay noticed it and said that she sounded like she did not know what she made. She did not score for her team as he found her dish was tasteless. She, and her team, lost the challenge after a tie-breaker, so they were punished by cleaning the dorms. During dinner service, Jessica was on the garnish station. She received very grateful help from Ralph, which she acknowledged to be the strongest link in the blue team. Her team lost the service after tables walked out and Ramsay shut down both kitchens, and Ralph was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination, but took Wendy's elimination very hard emotionally as they became close friends. Episode 4 After Wendy's elimination, she was already crying in the dorms, missing her. She was comforted by Mary Ellen. Jessica and the blue team won the Perfect Table Challenge, as they managed to make only one mistake, compared to the red team's four. So, they were rewarded with a day of relaxation and spa treatment in the dorms. This marked their first challenge win. During dinner service, Jessica was on the meat station with Ralph. Her first wellingtons were cooked perfectly, and Ramsay told him that he wants every single one of them like that. Later, she served a very good lobster spaghetti. The blue team eventually lost the dinner service because they failed to serve all their diners before the red team. However, Ramsay noticed that Jessica has improved since her last services and that her cooking was spot on. She was named "Best of the Worst", and was asked to nominate two of her teammates for elimination. She nominated Andrew as her first nominee, and Mary Ellen as her second. When Mary Ellen was eliminated, she did not agree with that decision as she developed a great friendship with her. Episode 5 When they got back to the dorms, Jessica was crying, feeling guilty for Mary Ellen's elimination. When she went to the bathroom, Elsie comforted her and told her it was hard for everybody. She got out of the bathroom saying it was bullshit, and was immediately comforted again by Chris, who told her it was not her fault. During the Pasta Making Challenge, Jessica helped Ralph by pouring flour in the machine, so the dough would not get stuck inside. Her team lost the challenge, managing to get only 2,41 lbs of pasta acceptable, compared to the red team's 2,45. So, her team had to make all the remaining pasta for the next evening's pasta themed dinner service. The night before service, when the red team came back from their reward, Jessica had a conversation with Michael who tried to know how the blue team feels after their loss. But, she saw his plans and did not told much. During dinner service, the blue team served during the first seating, and cooked during the second. In the first seating, Jessica was feeling insecure as she never waited tables before, and was always asking for help from the staff. With 10 minutes left, she was giving random main courses to customers because the red team could not produce enough food for everybody. She wanted her customers to be happy. Before the second seating, she had to calm down an argument between Ralph and Andrew because of the latter's inability to listen to people. When the second seating started, a lot of orders of lasagna came in the kitchen. She realized that the red team was trying to sabotage her team. Because of that, she told her team they were "assholes". After she brought what Ramsay "dog's dinners" to the hot plate, Ramsay decided to shut down the kitchen, with 17 tickets to go, as the time limit of two hours was over. The blue team was declared winners because of their good service in the dining room, and their food of better quality than the red team's. Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10/11 Trivia * She is the first contestant to be eliminated without nomination. * After her appearance on the show, she returned cooking in a friends restaurant before opening her own restaurant in Santa Monica, called Brick+Mortor. In 2013, she became Head Chef at CAM Café at the Cameron Art Museum. Quotes Category:Season 1 Category:Chef Category:Antagonists